


Seductively Blurred

by VivienLux



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo is Supremely Lonely, Ben Solo is a resentful pissbaby, But he still loves Rey so..., F/M, First Time, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Sex (Star Wars), Kylo Ren Angst, One Shot, POV Ben Solo, POV Kylo Ren, POV Second Person, Renperor, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivienLux/pseuds/VivienLux
Summary: "The lines between the Force connection and your own imagination have become seductively blurred. She had looked so deliciously real on her knees, her eyes locked with yours the same way they had been in the elevator when she came to save your soul. But this time she’s worshipping your cock with her wanton moans and gagging throat, and you wonder if there’s any salvation from the delicious torment that is her."The Reader is Kylo Ren just after TLJ. I have to get this out of my system.





	Seductively Blurred

“Ben?”

 

You’re used to the intrusion by now. The familiar sense of unease as though the air has been sucked from the room just before you notice her. As time has passed, the connection has only become stronger and progressively more inappropriate. Last week she showed up in your fresher, red faced and fuming, but her eyes kept wandering below your waistline. You were late to your briefing with Hux and his lackeys because once she finally disappeared you had to finish off your morning shower getting her fully out of your system. The lines between the Force connection and your own imagination have become seductively blurred. She had looked so deliciously real on her knees, her eyes locked with yours the same way they had been in the elevator when she came to save your soul. But this time she’s worshipping your cock with her wanton moans and gagging throat, and you wonder if there’s any salvation from the delicious torment that is her. When you cum down her throat, you thank the Force this time it’s in the shower rather than your bed so there’s no mess for the poor bastards in Dry Cleaning to handle.

 

And now here she is again, sleeping fitfully before blinking her eyes open and realizing in whose arms she is. You think she’ll jerk away or slap you or have any other number of violent reactions, but to your surprise she stays utterly still. Her nervous doe eyes are wide and glassy as she curls into your bare chest. She shivers and you instinctively pull your black coverlet over the both of you, wondering what sort of shithole she’s bunkered down in. You shouldn’t feel sorry for her. You offered her the galaxy; she made her bed when she chose the Resistance over yours.

 

“Ben,” she whispers against your throat.

 

You feel that fucking twitch under your left eye as you swallow thickly and pull her close, breathing in the long, chestnut locks she’s let down. She sighs and melts into you, and you know this has to be a dream. Either that or you’ve finally had that complete mental breakdown you’ve been on the verge of.

 

When she lifts her face, her nose grazing your jawline, to look into your eyes, you lose it.  _ Fuck it _ , you think, and your lips crash into hers, taking what you’ve wanted since the Takodana woods. Your tongue demands entry, finding hers, tasting her. She moans into your mouth and you reflexively wrap your arms tighter around her, digging your fingertips into her back, her hips, grinding your already hard dick against the warmth of her body. You wonder if either of you will survive this.

 

“I won’t be gentle,” you murmur against her lips. She had her chance at gentility on the Supremacy, when you killed your master for her.

 

“I’ve never done this before,” she whispers back in a tremble.

 

You swallow, and your voice nearly cracks. “It’s going to hurt.”

 

But the way she looks at you says exactly how clearly she sees through your facade. She curls her fingers through your hair, brushing stray strands out of your eyes. You catch her hand in yours and kiss her palm, then suck her fingers, giving each one a little bite, a reminder that no matter how sensual and tender you choose to be, you’re still dangerous. Your eyes never break contact with hers.

 

She responds to your display by pulling you on top of her, her hands running appreciatively over your chest as you pull away her sleep pants and brush your still-clothed erection over her bare cunt.

 

“I’m fucking angry with you, Ben,” she coos as she wraps her long legs seductively around your waist.

 

“Yeah, me too.” You grind against her, kissing and nipping a hot trail down her tender neck. You take satisfaction knowing she’s going to have several purple marks to explain away tomorrow.

 

She frowns, confused as to whether your anger is directed at her or you. You’re not so sure now yourself.

 

You growl. “If you’re so pissed off why are you here asking for my cock? Just that hard up?”

 

But you both know why - it’s the same reason you’ve been jerking your dick thinking about her telling you how much she loves you fucking her into the mattress every day since she left you on the Supremacy. You can’t stop thinking about that night together in your quarters, the night she showed up crying and shivering in a blanket and your weak, stupid ass felt compassion for her. The night you held her hand for the first time and saw a future that was actually worth holding onto, only to have it ripped away the moment you risked everything for her.

 

“Don’t answer,” you tell her, but she practically spits one anyway.

 

“I have a fetish for power. I had to know what the Supreme Leader of the galaxy was like in bed.” You know from her flat, resentful tone she’s mocking your offer to rule together.

 

“You’re about to.” You jerk your own sleep pants down and tear the blanket off both of you so she has to watch you brush your throbbing, massive cock over her thighs and tight abdomen. You spread her legs, gripping her shins in your large hands to push her knees toward her chest. She’s obscenely wet already, and you can’t help but groan as you slide your cock against her leaking slit.

 

“Ben?” When you look up she’s giving you the most devastatingly beautiful yet helpless look you’ve ever seen on her.

 

You slide down her body, licking a trail from her navel all the way to her beautiful, pink pussy that’s spread open just for you, never breaking eye contact. Her lips are parted just so; her breathing has become ragged in anticipation, her chest flushed a lovely shade of pink. You take a moment to appreciate the view before greedily diving in with lips and tongue, kissing her pussy the way you’ve kissed her mouth. She moans in response and her hands wander to your hair, pulling you further in.

 

“Greedy,” you murmur up to her, then slide your middle finger between her folds, continuing to lap at her clit.

 

She’s taken a hold of your head and is grinding her cunt into your mouth so you slide a second finger inside while she fucks herself with your hand. Suddenly, she’s grasping your face and pulling you back atop her, pulling your lips to hers so she can taste herself. You can tell by her sigh she already knows it, but you whisper to her anyway, “You’re delicious. I could eat your pussy all night.”

 

She arches that sweet little pussy against your hipbones, trying to rub against your now painfully hard cock.

 

You take a hold of her hips and press her into your bed, forcing her to stillness so you can work.

 

“I’ve wanted this for so long…” you voice is a reverent whisper as you line yourself up with her opening. “Tell me how long you’ve wanted this, Rey. Was it when we touched hands?”

 

She’s panting and trying desperately to make contact, but you hold her firmly in place, pinning her wrist when she makes a mad grab for your cock.

 

“No, before,” she pants out. “When you looked me over like you wanted to devour me.”

 

You’re not sure which time exactly she means - you’ve wanted to devour her since the moment you met her. No matter. You gaze into her eyes, your hand sliding beyond her wrist so your fingers interlace with hers. “I’m going to.”

 

She gasps as you fill and stretch her, doing your best to slowly, deliberately slide into her. She’s so fucking tight and squeezes your cock like a vice, it’s taking every ounce of self-control to be the gentle lover she needs you to. Whatever resentment you were feeling before melts away when she lets her hands wander to your back to pull you closer, canting her hips against yours, and makes sure she’s looking in your eyes when she tells you, breathless, just how good you feel inside her.

 

***

You’ve been making love to Rey for what feels simultaneously like the briefest of moments and an eternity. She’s on her hands and knees now, panting and moaning sweetly as you fuck her from behind. Your fingers find her hard little clit as you roll your hips into her, causing her to cry out into your quarters. Her perfect ass bounces along with your strokes, and you can’t help but give her a light smack, which she warms to by shoving her pussy further around you. But it’s the sight of your cock sliding into her perfect, wet pussy that nearly sends you over the edge, so you press your torso against her back and husk into her ear, “Tell me how good my cock makes you feel, Rey.”

 

“Feels so fucking good, oh Force, fuck me Ben,” she gasps and whines. 

 

She’s panting and straining, needing to cum so badly, so you pull her in close, murmuring praise and encouragement. “Come on baby, I know you can do it for me, need you to cum on my cock, so fucking beautiful, wanna hear you cum for me, Rey...”

 

You feel wetness leak from her pussy at the sound of her name on your lips and she moans, so you do it again.

 

“Rey… Rey…,” you murmur like it’s the holiest name that’s ever left your heathen lips.

 

The last time you say it you feel her pussy clench and she looks back at you, her eyes searching for yours. You can’t help but smile when she tells you she’s cumming.

 

You turn her quickly onto her back and slam into her again and again, your name on her lips with every stroke until finally it’s your turn to gasp her name as you fill her ruined pussy with ribbons of hot cum. You can't help but shower her with wet, grateful kisses when she practically purrs at the feel of your cum inside her.

 

Still panting, you roll to your side and pull her tightly into your arms. She nuzzles into your broad chest, a smile still playing at her pink, full lips as she drifts into slumber. It doesn’t take long before, kissing her forehead, you join her. It's the best sleep you've had in years.

 

***

 

The next morning your dick is still aching from the experience. Your bed is empty as ever, the memory of her nothing more than a ghost. But this time, there’s no evidence left for Dry Cleaning.


End file.
